random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Heroes
Story Blah Blah Blah Robotnik invites Sonic and his friends to a Tea Party but, and NOBODY cares. Then he takes over the world and everybody has to help. Oh yeah, and if you have the time you can beat story mode as all teams and get all chaos emeralds to get the real last secret ending and secret last boss. Starter teams TeamSonic.jpg|Team Sonic (Speed = Sonic, Power = Knuckles, Fly = Tails). This is basically what you're supposed to play as, so their levels are the longest. Dark.jpg|Team Dark (Speed = Shadow, Power = Omega, Fly = Rouge). I don't know what these guys' levels are like, because I've never played as them. TeamAmy.jpg|Team Rose (Speed = Amy, Power = Big, Fly = Cream). 2easy4me. Also, Amy sucks. Cream and Big are okay though. Team_chaotix.png|Team Chaotix (Speed = Espio, Power = Vector, Fly = Annoying). Espio is the best character, so this is the best team. Their levels are fun as well. Unlockables recolor team.gif|Team Recolor (Speed = Burnic (red one), Power = Darknic (Black one), fly = lifenic (green one)) platypusteam.gif|Team Platypus linkteam.gif|Team Link (Speed = Young Link, Power = Link, Fly = Toon Link) teamlolwut.gif|Team lolwut team donald duck.gif|Team Donald Derp team retro mickey.gif|Team Retro Mickey best icon yet'.gif|Team of people Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with. Team-WHAT-THE-HECK-IS-DAT-!.gif|Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Team-Mustaches.gif|Team Mustaches teamtails.gif|Team Tails (They're all fly.) teamfat.gif|Team Fat People! (Speed = Peter, Power = Bowser, Fly = Baldy nosehair) Team Minecraft.PNG|Team Minecraft sonic Heroes.PNG|Team Pokemon|link=So I herd u liek mudkipz Big brutherhewd.gif|Team Big 616px-Nsmb-mystery-block_jpgec570aeb-4859-417d-9de6-4308f98ae317Larger.jpg|Mystery Team 20100518035020!Ferb's_inspirational_speech.jpg|Team Phineas and Ferb Sesame Fairies.png|Team Sesame Street Fairies The Lion King Team.jpg|Team Lion King Team Mario.jpg|Team Mario DinklebergDatedTimmysMom.png|Team Dinkleberg.... SB & PT.jpg|Team Visible (Speed = Spongebob, Power = Patrick, Fly = Dolla) Spongebob boatz.png|Team Spongebob TeamAnnoying.jpg|Team Annoying (Speed = Deedee, Power = Dora, Fly = Peach) Teamdumb.png|Team Dorky team cmc.png|Team Cutie Mark Crusaders Teamlittlesister.png|Team Ghostos little sisters likes TeamMeme.png|Team Meme Alt heroes.png|Team Alternate Phineas Team Blonic.png|Team Blonic Team moon snail.PNG|Team Classic Moon Snail (Speed = MS, Power = Flametail, Fly = Twi) Team Moon snail's childhood.PNG|Team moon snail's childhood (Speed = Spongebob. Power = Crash, Fly = Spyro) Team_Sexy_Old_Men.png|Team Sexy Old Men Team Railway Series.png|Team Railway Series Team Scary Logos.png|Team Scary Logos Snapshot 064.png|Team WTF unstoppable2.jpg|Team Railroads GUsq32o.jpg|Team Anti-Adobe Diddyssb3.jpg|An Expanding Team Team Pit Fighters.png|Team Pit Fighters Team Monster Trucks.png|Team Overrated vehicles Team THERE YA GO!.png|Team THERE YA GO! (Speed = Ugly Girl, Power = The jar of something, Fly = Squidward, the creepy thing is not a art of the team.) Team Wayside (Fair).png|Team Wayside (Speed = Jenny, duh!, Power = That orange haired gnuy, Fly = Sharie) Creamyshrek.png|Team Shrek Twinkies (Speed = Left half, Power = Shrek, Fly = Right half) Team Feels.png|Team Feels Team NWo.jpg|Team nWo Team Mr. Men & Little Misses.png|Team Mr. Men and Little Misses Team MS.png|Team Moon Snail (Speed = Moon Snail, Power = Flametail, Fly = Snapdragon) Team Spore.png|Team Spore (Speed = Pamaq (Middle), Power = Aurtrice (Left one), Fly = Triccos (Right one)) Team Pooh Goes Poop.png|Team Pooh goes poop (Speed = Scarecrow, Power = Pooh, Fly = Dakota/Sam the sentient picture) Team Random People.png|Team Random People (Speed = Helen Henny, Power = The Fat Controller, Fly = Human Derpy Hooves) Unlocking the Teams Above *To unlock Team Recolor, you must get to the point in the game Sonic tells Shadow he hates recolors, including Shadow for being a recolor of him. *To unlock Team Platypus, get to the point in the game where Knuckles lays an egg and they start talking about egg laying mammals *To unlock Team Link, lift the Master Sword out of a temple in Seaside Hill, as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose, who beat the level outside the Temple. *To unlock Team Lolwut, beat the game as any of the starting teams, except for Team Rose, because they beat the game earlierz. *To unlock Team Donald Derp, Sonic must Sez to Tails to not smoke, because Donald Derp will set bad examples for him. *To unlock Team Retro Mickey, beat the game as any unlocked team. *To unlock The Team of People Alternate Phineas is to obsessed with, you must make Alternate Phineas play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To unlock Team WHAT THE HECK IS DAT! you must get Sonic to dance in girl's underwear shouting "I'm a pretty boy!". *To unlock Team Mustache, ripoff Robotnik's mustache. *To unlock Team Tails, play over 30 minutes of gameplay with Tails. *To unlock Team Fat People, beat the game as Team Sonic, unlock Team Mario, and Beat The Fat Guy Boss at the Mc. Donalds Zone. *To unlock Team Minecraft,find the hidden Platyborg in level 5.Same with the hidden Perry in level Q(Unlocked by finding the hidden Platyborg in level 5). *To unlock Team Pokemon, make Ash play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To Unlock Team Visible you must eat Potatoes while singing the camp fire song song in a high chair hand cuffed. *To unlock Team Big, play every level of the game as Big's cousin Small. *To unlock Mystery Team, beat the game as Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, or Espio (Team Chaotix). *To unlock Team Sesame Street Fairies, murder the team with Amy, Cream, and Big. *To unlock Team Lion King, have Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles sing Hakuna Matata. *To unlock Team Mario have Sonic join the Olympic Games with other Sonic and Mario characters. *To unlock Team Dinkleberg, blame everything that goes wrong in the game on Dinkleberg. *To unlock Team Annoying, be as annoying as you can to the other players. *To unlock Team Dorky,be Sonic and sing "Good Night Olivia" *To unlock Team Cutie Mark Crusaders, either crusade for your cutie mark or sing Sweetie Belle's hit single "Hush now, quiet now" *To unlock Team Ghostos, you must make my little sister play your copy of this game. *To unlock Team Meme, either find the hidden Weegee, discover the secret enteance to Level 42 and beat it, or shout "DOCTOR OCTOGONAPUS!" as every non-secret team. *To unlock Team Alternate Phineas, you must do RB. *To unlock, Team BLONIC, you must make Sonic explode! *To unlock Team Classic Moon snail, you have to make tails choke and kill sonic with a maxim tomato. *To unlock Team Moon snail's childhood, you must beat the game as Team Moon Snail, then take out your copy of Sonic Heroes without turning the system off, then within a ten second timespan (If you miss it, just put back in Sonic Heroes, then complete a level with Team Moon Snail.), put in your copy of Spyro the dragon, then press X until you see "Good job! You're almost done!", then take out Spyro the Dragon, once again not turning off the system, then put BOTH Crash Bandicoot 2 and any spongebob-related disc (Including Wii games, CD roms and DVD discs) AT THE SAME TIME, then complete the level you're presented with. Once this is all done, you will get the message "Well done! You unlocked Moon Snail's Childhood team! Now, take the discs out without turning off the system, or within 30 seconds, we will lock it again!". Do exactly as told. If you don't, you will need to do EVERYTHING all over again, including beating the game with Moon Snail team again. This can only be done on the PS2 version. *To unlock Team Mr. Men and Little Miss, you must force Little Miss Helpful to play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To unlock Team Railway Series, either drive around the boom gates at a level crossing during a Day Out with Thomas event, or force Sonic to drive Gordon into the sea. *To unlock Team Scary Logos, hit Sonic with a pizza shaped like the Viacom V of Doom in the face. *To unlock Team WTF? you must make Maxwell the scribblenaut play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To unlock Team Sexy Old Men, you must find all three of them in the Knight Academy's bathhouse in Skyloft Cloud Zone. *To unlock Team Railroads, you must eat a pizza in G-Major. *To unlock Team Anti-Adobe, you must get to the point in the game where Sonic throws his PC out of the Knight Academy's Bathouse window because his flash player is old. *To unlock the expanding team, play Dankey Kang and expand your dong. *To unlock Team Pit Fighters, make Knuckles, E123-Omega, Big, or Vector play Pit-Fighter (Arcade version). *To unlock Team Monster Trucks, you must either find the secret entrance to the Sega Speedway to play the Monster Truck Driving minigame in the Fear Factor Extreme Dare Zone and beat said minigame, shout "WHAT A SAVE!" as any non-unlockable team, or find all 3 trucks in the Knight Academy's bathhouse's parking lot. *To unlock Team Wayside, you must shout "I LOVE YOU TODD!" as any non-unlockable team. *To unlock Team THERE YA GO!, you must find the hidden sandwhich spread jar underneath the crushed taxi-cab in the Desert Zone. *To unlock the nWo, you must either beat the nWo Boss (Hollywood Hogan) in Toilet Paper Roll Zone, discover the secret entrance to the nWo Zone in the Knight Academy's bathhouse and beat the Secret Driver Boss (Rob Knell), beat the secret last boss ( ), or get Hollywood Hogan to play your copy of Sonic Heroes. *To unlock Team Two Anthropomorphic Dogs, you must become a Werecollie and play the game afterwards. *To unlock Team Shrek Twinkies, you must eat Twinkies while hand-cuffed to the couch. *To unlock Team Moon Snail, beat the game with Classic Moon snail. *To unlock Team Spore, you must defeat the Grox as Team Chaotix. To get to the Grox, you have to get to the point where the speed character slaps Moon Snail for talking about the Grox for the umpteenth time. *To unlock Team Pooh Goes Poop, play as team Sonic, then kill off Sonic and Knuckles in Haunted Woods zone. Then go to the toilet abut 10 more times than recommended by the game (Go into it 345 times.) Afterwards, battle Shrek. *To unlock Team Random People, you must beat the game as Team Choatix, then eject your disc of Sonic Heroes. Then you must put a copy of Chuck E. Cheese's Party Games or a copy of Chuck E. Cheese's Sport Games (if you have one of either game) and then press A until you see text reading "Good job! You're almost there!". Then you must take out the game, without turning the Wii off. Then you must fly to the UK and get a copy of the Thomas and Friends Hero of the Rails UK Wii game and fly back to the US with it. Then you insert it and any MLP: FIM related-disc (games, DVD's, CD's) at the same time and play one of the levels in Hero of the Rails until you see a screen saying "Good job! You have unlocked Team Random People! Now eject both discs and insert Sonic Heroes to play as Helen, The Fat Controller, or Derpy!". This can only be done on the Wii and Wii U versions. Category:Sonic Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Sonic and Zelda Combined = EPIC Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Sonic and Phineas and Ferb combined Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Alternate Phineas' WTF Sonic pages Category:Spongebob Category:Memes Category:Mario Category:Yoshi Category:Luigi Category:Pizzadventure Category:COMBINATION PIZZA HUT AND TACO BELL Category:PIZZA BELL! Category:Sega Category:Nintendo